Amourshipping: la despedida de Ash y Serena
by DreamsPreacher
Summary: Ash al fin ha logrado ganar la liga de Kalos, ahora debe regresar a casa para planear su próxima aventura y por lo tanto ha llegado el momento de despedirse de sus amigos... y de Serena...


Ash al fin ha logrado ganar la liga de la región Kalos, ahora debe regresar a Kanto para planear su próxima aventura y por lo tanto el momento de despedirse de sus amigos había llegado. El grupo se encontraba caminando hacia las afueras del gran recinto que se encargó de albergar el torneo, un poco serios porque sabían lo que se venía. Llegaron hasta el final del sendero donde el camino era dividido en dos y se detuvieron. Clemont con un semblante tranquilo, fue el primero en hablar:

—Creo que es hora de que Bonnie y yo regresemos a Ciudad Luminalia y...—, en eso fue interrumpido por Bonnie quien empezó a sollozar exclamando: — ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?, quiero seguir viajando con Serena y Ash—, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Serena y la abrazaba.

—No te preocupes Bonnie, podremos ir a visitarte en algún momento, por lo pronto debes volver con tu hermano para que le ayudes a cuidar de sus pokemon—, le dijo Serena tratando de reconfortarla.

—Recuerda que nuestro padre debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros, y además debo hacerme cargo del gimnasio, me encantaría que me apoyaras con eso también si tú quieres—, terminó añadiendo Clemont.

—Eso me encantaría hermanito—, contestó Bonnie terminando de abrazar a Serena y dejando de sollozar.

—Sin duda serán un gran equipo en el gimnasio—, agregó Ash entusiasmado.

—Gracias Ash, los vamos a extrañar, cuídense mucho y vuelvan a visitarnos algún día—, se despidió Bonnie ya con una expresión alegre en su rostro; por otro lado a Serena se le observaba un poco pensativa y triste, —yo también los extrañaré; Bonnie cuida a tu hermano y pórtate bien—, asintió tratando de aminorar su tristeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por todo amigos, sin su apoyo no lo hubiera logrado; Clemont, algún día regresaré para tener una batalla contigo—, dijo Ash de forma retadora.

—Esperaré ansioso ese día, me volveré más fuerte para entonces—, contestó el joven inventor mientras daba un último saludo de mano a su compañero y amigo.

— ¡Adiós! —, exclamaron todos mientras Bonnie y Clemont se retiraban saludando por última vez a Ash y Serena, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte unos segundos después.

Ash y Serena comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro extremo del sendero en un profundo silencio; el chico con un semblante alegre pensando en su siguiente objetivo; mientras tanto, Serena con una tristeza más evidente que antes y sumida en pensamientos que la perturbaban:

—Ha llegado la hora..., Ash..., vas regresar a Kanto y yo debo entrenar más duro para lograr ser la reina de Kalos, es hora de despedirme de ti..., aunque yo quiera seguir a tu lado...—.

—Serena, ¿te pasa algo?, has estado muy seria—, preguntó Ash interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena sin saberlo.

—Estoy bien— respondió Serena, —es solo que me invade la nostalgia el pensar que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos— agregó.

Tras su respuesta Ash empezó a reflexionar en voz alta:

—Valla, es algo triste el tener que separarte de tus amigos y las personas que te importan; Clemont, Bonnie..., estoy tan agradecido de poder haberlos conocido, sin duda nunca los olvidaré; y tú... Serena..., tú siempre estuviste apoyándome, en cada uno de mis combates y durante todo nuestro viaje, siempre estuviste a mi lado, me recordaste a cada momento que nunca debo rendirme hasta el final—, diciendo esto último un poco ruborizado a la vez que continuaba: —sin ti no hubiera logrado alcanzar mi meta de ganar la liga, que ya no sigas a mi lado será algo muy difícil para mí—, concluyó al mismo tiempo que su semblante de alegría fue sustituido por uno de tristeza al darse cuenta lo mucho que en realidad le importaba Serena y que estaba a punto de perderla.

Serena al escuchar las palabras de Ash se detuvo con la mirada baja, y Ash, por ir perdido en sus pensamientos notó la acción de Serena hasta algunos pasos después, volviéndose hacia ella tratando de entender que sucedía, —¿Serena?—, trató de llamar su atención. La chica aún con la mirada baja y sin decir una palabra comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, en eso levantó la mirada mostrando una cara de tristeza y frustración:

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—, se dirigió a Ash en voz alta y quebradiza, casi gritando, — ¡¿cómo puedes decir que será muy difícil para ti el que no siga a tu lado?!—, hizo una pausa forzada debido a la dificultad para hablar que le provocaba su estado actual, — ¡¿acaso solo lo ves como un obstáculo más a superar?, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, después de que me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿ahora me dices que será muy difícil para ti el que no esté a tu lado?! —, finalizó tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ash se quedó mirando a Serena con una expresión de asombro y culpa por el estado de Serena y sin poder decir palabra alguna; en ese momento Serena logró tranquilizarse, dió un largo suspiro y continuó:

—Ash, gracias a ti, gracias a todo lo que me enseñaste, gracias a tu apoyo y gracias a que siempre me recordaste que nunca me rindiera hasta el final me he convertido en la persona que soy ahora, me ayudaste a superar mis miedos, estuviste conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos, me cuidaste y defendiste cuando estuve en peligro, me ayudaste a encontrar mi sueño, gracias a ti soy una mejor persona, y para mí es imposible el no estar a tu lado—, dijo esto último a la vez que se esforzaba porque las lágrimas no se apoderaran de ella una vez más, —pero tal vez tienes razón y no me quede de otra más que ser fuerte, tal y como tú me enseñaste, es por eso que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos—, continuó, ya derrotada por el dolor que sentía, y antes de evidenciar de nuevo algunas lágrimas y con las ultimas fuerzas de su voz finalizó:

—Que tengas buen viaje Ash, cuídate —.

Diciendo esto último agachó la mirada de nueva cuenta, dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar dando la espalda a Ash, dejándose vencer por la tristeza y el llanto una vez más en silencio por todo el sufrimiento que le causaba este momento al cual se debía resignar.

Después de caminar algunos pasos sintió que alguien tomó su mano derecha por detrás, lo cual la sorprendió y al voltear se da cuenta que no es más que Ash quien la miraba un poco ruborizado.

—Serena, yo también quiero seguir a tu lado—, se limitó a decir el chico.

Serena al escuchar estas palabras sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como recibiendo una descarga de adrenalina y felicidad al finalmente escuchar las palabras que tanto había esperado en secreto que fueran pronunciadas por el chico y cuyas esperanzas de llegar a escucharlas algún día estaban a punto de desvanecerse hace un momento.

—Ash, pero debes regresar a Kanto—, respondió Serena sin lograr asimilar aún la situación y sin recuperarse completamente de la sorpresa.

—Lo sé, pero estuve pensando, y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a Kanto —, le hizo saber Ash su idea a la chica mostrando una sonrisa y sin soltar su mano.

—Pero... debo seguir practicando para alcanzar mi sueño—, respondió Serena aún más sorprendida por la propuesta del chico.

—Puedes entrenar allá, incluso participar en los eventos de la región, además allá podrás vivir muchas nuevas experiencias y pues..., tu y yo... podremos estar juntos...—, concluyó el chico esforzándose por ocultar el evidente rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que decía estas últimas palabras.

Serena se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Ash sin expresión alguna, pero en su mente aun trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo: —seguir viajando junto a Ash y a la vez continuar en busca de alcanzar mi sueño—, pensaba, por fin dándose cuenta que esto en realidad estaba sucediendo. No había pasado por su mente que pudiera existir esa posibilidad, no había nada más que pensar, ella no tenía nada que perder, la decisión era obvia, y con ello el momento de sufrimiento que estaba viviendo se transformó en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida; esta felicidad que por fin se vió reflejada en su rostro al apoderarse de ella, aunque sin hacerlo notar mucho y con una pequeña sonrisa y algo ruborizada por el hecho de que Ash seguía sosteniendo su mano, finalmente se atrevió a hablar:

—Creo que me es imposible rehusarme a esa propuesta; está bien Ash, iré contigo, estoy ansiosa por conocer la región—, respondió, aunque la verdad era que más la emocionaba el hecho de que Ash estaría a su lado, pero eso prefirió no comentarlo.

— ¡Grandioso!—, exclamó Ash más entusiasmado que nunca mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de triunfo, —ya verás que tendremos grandes aventuras juntos—, finalizó, a lo que Serena asintió, aún con su sonrisa y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Y así Ash y Serena, sin soltar sus manos, comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia su siguiente aventura, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte iluminado por los colores de la puesta del sol.

FIN.


End file.
